ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Max Tennyson (Classic)/Background
Not many details are provided on Max's childhood and background. In Permanent Retirement, Max's older sister, Vera Tennyson is introduced; she is seen as having her own weird taste in food, and is hinted as having knowledge that aliens are real. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Max's older brother, Gordon Tennyson is introduced; in the events of the episode Gordon is also a Plumber, still on active duty, as is his wife, Betty Jean Tennyson, and their son, Joel Tennyson. Max spent his childhood summers on his Uncle Jedediah's farm, where he learned about the merits of hard work.Under Wraps Max, under the effects of Zombozo's happiness-draining, mentions having been afraid of heights as a kid and to beat his fear he climbed up to the top of the water tower and "scared the fear" right out of him.Last Laugh Max has a childhood friend called Donovan GrandSmith,They Lurk Below who says that Max always worried and was never a risk-taker like him. 30 years earlier, Donovan and Max had both been broke when Donovan offered Max a business opportunity, which he turned down. Max later became a Plumber (most people thought Max was just a regular plumber), establishing that Max's career as a Plumber lasted for about 28 years before he retired (Max mentioned that after 28 years on the job, he'd never figured out who was behind the Bermuda Triangle). Max went up against Vilgax several times in the late 60's and early 70's. Ultimate Weapon Max was an astronaut and would have been the first man on the moon, but he left the program before the Apollo Moon mission. In his own words, Max said he just 'took his step for mankind in other ways'. It is later revealed that he did in fact go into space, just not with NASA.The Return In Moonstruck, Max reveals his past where he first met Verdona to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin (who sleeps after hearing the story). When he was about Kevin's age (16 or 17), he was a pilot in the air force. During a mission, he saw and followed a space ship. He blasted it, but the space ship got away and Max's plane crashed. He talked to the commander about the space ship, which made him an astronaut and gave him a mission to be the first man on the moon. While at a saloon, he met Verdona in her human form and fell in love with her. Suddenly, a giant human robot came and attacked Verdona. Max saved her and left to a far away desert where the robot couldn't find them. Verdona explained to Max that she is not from Earth, she is from another planet. The robot that chased them was a sentient robot called a Synthroid and it left a bracelet on Verdona's hand, which made her unable to do most her powers, save for her telepathy. She revealed to Max that she was the one in the spaceship he saw before she read Max's mind. She told him that their minds are now linked. She also revealed that the Synthroid wants her to be a battery-like energy source for their planet (since she is an energy being). The Synthroid came back and kidnapped Verdona, but Max used his mind to locate Verdona (since Verdona said their minds are now linked). He (with a help from Magister Labrid) saved Verdona and destroyed the Synthroid. Verdona invited Max to her planet, but Max denied the offer, saying that he has other things to do on Earth. They kissed and Verdona left. The next Monday, he went into astronaut training. Eventually, Max joined the Plumbers after Magister Labrid recruited him. He told Ben that was the story of how he and Verdona met later and said good night to Verdona before he went to sleep. References Pop-ups Category:Characters